


Goku and Suno - 2019 Valentine's Day

by RisanF



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: Valentine's Day artwork featuring Goku and Suno (Jingle Village)





	Goku and Suno - 2019 Valentine's Day

There really isn't enough Goku/Suno artwork out there. That's why Suno is being featured for this year's Valentine's Day picture! For those who don't know the original Dragon Ball, Suno (or "Snow," if you prefer) is the girl from Jingle Village who rescued Goku after his plane crashed. Unlike many of my other Dragon Ball ships (Goku/Bulma, Goku/Arale), Suno is just a nice, everyday girl, which makes this ship a little different than the ones featuring a more bombastic girl.


End file.
